


as luck would have it

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [7]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch reaps the consequences of an accident close to Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	as luck would have it

When Starsky thought it over he decided that it could only have happened to Hutch. Only his favorite klutz could manage to skid on wet leaves, go off the road and crash into a tombstone! And not just any tombstone – oh, no, Bela Lugosi’s tombstone!

The heap Hutch called a car skidded on the flat stone, leaving a tire mark like an ugly scar, and finally stopped halfway up the steps to the statue in the cemetery. The nasty crunch of metal tearing against stone told Starsky all he needed to know. The heap was now officially a wreck.

He spent the rest of the day kvetching about all the bad luck they were going to get for rousing Lugosi  from his final rest

“King of the vampires, Hutch, that guys was….”

“An actor, Starsk; he was an actor. He isn’t going to rise from the grave and take revenge on me.”

Starsky didn’t voice his rely “don’t you be too sure, buddy,” and smiled quietly to himself

The next day the car Hutch borrowed from the pool got a flat.

The day after that, he fell as he was running down the steps into The Pits. “Enjoy your trip” Starsky said stifling a giggle. “See you next fall” Huggy followed up without missing a beat.

Thursday was Halloween; Starsky arrived outside Venice Place with garlic festooned over ever possible point of attachment on the Torino inside and out! Hutch surveyed the display.

“Is there a reason for all this vegetation decoration?”

“Halloween….Lugosi’s grave…klutz partner…take your pick.” Starsky was munching on a candy bar as he spoke.

“But we aren’t even on duty.”

“I know but I’ve got something to show you and today’s as good a day as ever.”

Hutch decided to wait and see.

The wait was as long as the drive to Merle’s

“I couldn’t let you go on wrecking pool cars, could I?” Starsky grinned. “I got Merle to do you a special deal.  You’re gonna love it Hutch; it’s the perfect Hutchinson-mobile.”

Starsky yelled “roll it, Merle.”

Hutch stared at the Pacer painted a golden rusty orange.

“It looks like a…a….”

“Pumpkin.”  Starsky grinned.

 

**Author's note: here's the grave:**

 

 


End file.
